Football Headed: One Shots
by Jamesbondfan2016
Summary: Jamesbondfan2016 presents! Just a bunch of random one shots on the relationship between Arnold and Helga.
1. Keeping the Peace

**Keeping the Peace**

Arnold Shortman was never one to mince words. Actually, quite the opposite. He was the one to mend words. Put a little Band-Aid on a problem, if one needed one. He has helped everyone out when they needed him, accept Helga. Helga Geraldine Pataki was one of the most hard to reach people for Arnold. She was a rough and tough bully on the outside, but a poetic soul on the inside. She never let anyone see that side of her. Even Arnold had to watch for it, but she always seemed to lose whatever sort of fence she put up to keep others out when the two were alone together.

Arnold sat in his room, listening to cool jazz, and enjoying a chocolate bar. He was sort of bored, but after having to carry Harold on his back, because the arm-wrestling king had another heat stroke, to the hospital, he was more than happy to relax and rest his sore back. His CD had ended and he was about to change it, when he heard a tap sound coming from his skylight. When he turned, thinking it was a woodpecker, he saw Helga. Helga was sitting on her knees, looking at Arnold.

"Helga?!" Arnold shouted/asked.

On the other side of the glass, all Helga had heard was, "lga?!"

"What?!" Helga shouted. By this time Arnold had moved to the opening in his skylight and lifted up the glass 'door'.

"Helga, what are you doing on my roof?" Arnold questioned.

"Can't I come over and see you once in a while?" Helga asked.

"Yes, you can, but you could've used the door." Arnold told her.

"I know, but I decided to climb up your fire escape and tap on your window, so I wouldn't look weird." Helga said, humorously.

_She has the weirdest sense of humor. _Arnold thought.

"Alright, come on in." Arnold stated.

"Thanks, football-head." Helga stated.

When they got down and they sat down, Arnold really didn't know what to do. This was the first time she's been over here (as he thought).

"So football-head, what do you do for fun around here?" Helga asked.

"Well, I could turn on some movies. Would you like to see a movie?" Arnold asked.

"Sure, why not." Helga stated.

Arnold had turned on his hidden T.V. that was behind the wall next to the closet.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Helga asked.

"You would be surprised what you find in as old as this. That and, one of the borders for a while back was an engineering technician. He got free rent for a year for designing my room." Arnold explained.

"I wish I could live here. It sounds like fun." Helga stated. Arnold could feel her fence coming down. She was becoming herself, and truth be told, Arnold liked this side of her.

After a while of watching movie after movie, it was getting dark.

"Well Arnold it's been fun, but I have to go." She walked towards the skylight.

"Helga, why don't you use the door?" Arnold asked.

"I like walking down a fire escape. You should try it sometime."

After Helga left, Arnold said out load, "Alright, I will."

"Hey, Shortman, what are you doing up here?" Grandpa suddenly shouted from down stairs.

"Nothing Grandpa, just keeping the peace." Arnold smiled.

**More oneshots on the way! Review and PM me for requests! **


	2. Habit

**Habit**

Helga had picked up some bad habits over the years. These included: staring at Arnold, sighing at Arnold, smiling goofy behind Arnold, smelling Arnold's hair, well you get the point. She should be careful. One day, these habits could get her in to trouble.

Helga was walking through the halls of P.S. 118, scowling at anyone who passed her. When she was about to round the corner,

CRASH!

Helga was on the ground and looked ahead of her, and she saw Arnold.

"Helga, I'm sorry." Arnold stated.

Helga on the other hand was actually in one of her poetic stupors when Arnold crashed into her.

"Oh, Arnold. Your golden flames of corn flour hair are always welcome to me." Helga stated, not realizing it was real life. When what she was doing became known to her, she quickly shut her mouth and tried to recover. "I, uh, I, uh." She stuttered.

"This moment never happened?" Arnold suggested.

"Yeah, that." She said in a high voice.

"Alright, see you later, and thank you for the complement." Arnold grinned.

"Oh, just get out of here." Helga shouted.

As Arnold walked away, Helga thought, _Man, I got to get rid of that habit._


	3. Pride and Stride

**Pride and Stride**

Helga's pride sometimes got the better of her. She tried her best to be nice to her love, Arnold, but she was afraid of being forgotten by the first person that ever showed her any kindness. She couldn't handle that, so she thought by acting mean, that at least he's thinking of her. In a bad way, but noticing her none-the-less.

Arnold on the other understood why she does it. He understands that the spitballs, the insults, the tripping were all showing him of her undying love for him. He knew she loved him. He knew since she admitted it on top of the FTi building. You don't just say you love someone and not mean it. He should've known before looking back. He saw the heart shaped locket that he found, in her hand, and looking at it lovingly. She loved him, and he had feelings for her. He wouldn't call it love, but the starting feeling was there. There was hope for the two. That's way he has turned down date, after date. Girl after girl. He was trying to give Helga a chance. He had tried to ask her out hundreds of times, but it was always shoot down by his nerves. However he thinks he can do it now. Hopefully.

_Alright Arnold, just stay calm. Find her and walk up to her and say, "Hey Helga, would you like to go to a movie tonight?" and she loves you so, most likely she'll say "yes."_

After walking down the sidewalk, towards Helga's house, he arrived. Arnold rang the doorbell, and after a few seconds, the door swung open. Instead of looking at a towering giant, or a tired looking mop (with Miriam's hair style, and skinny figure, she just looks like a mop to me), he was looking at beauty wrapped up in a beautiful pink-bow.

"Arnold, what are you doing here?" Helga asked.

"Hi, Helga I was wonder…" Arnold suddenly couldn't talk.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I… was… wondering… if you… movie… me?" He asked.

"Oh, um, sure, I'd love to, but what's wrong with your voice?" She asked.

Arnold cleared his throat and was able to talk again (or so she thought.)

"I guess I got nervous, but I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?" He asked.

"Sure, are you sure your voice is okay?" She asked.

"Yeah it's fine." He stated.

After she shut the door and walked away Arnold smiled.

_I love it when she worries about me. _He thought.

**Just so there's no confusion, Arnold acted like he couldn't talk, because he loves the way Helga cares for him. A heat of the moment thing. I also needed humor in this chapter, so there it is. HA Ha! **


	4. Classmates

**Classmates**

The first reaction to the news that Arnold and Helga were dating, was on of shock, disapproval, and a 'bout time, like thing. In the whole sixth grade class, only four people weren't expecting it. Those people were: Sid, Harold, Gerald, and Rhonda. Rhonda always talked about how their relationship would fall apart.

"She'll do something to really hurt him, and then he'll dump her." She would say.

That never happened. About two months of going strong had showed that Arnold and Helga were meant to be.

Even Gerald said, "When she's with him, it's like watching a bird come out of its shell."

Gerald was the first of the four to back away him objections, then Sid followed suit. Harold decided that he didn't really care what Helga and Arnold do, so he backed away also. Rhonda was the only one left with any or all objections to this strange couple. Until last week.

Rhonda was walking home from school when she passed an ally way. When she looked inside, she saw Arnold and Helga there.

"What the heck?" Rhonda said quietly to herself.

Arnold then wrote his name in chalk and the letters 'L-O.' Then Arnold handed the piece of chalk to Helga. Helga wrote the letters 'V-E-S' which completed the word 'loves', then she wrote her name on the wall. After a few minutes of drawing details on their mural, Rhonda got a clear view of the words.

"Arnold loves Helga." She said to herself.

Arnold gave Helga a quick peck on the cheek before the two walked off in the opposite direction. Rhonda walked up to get a better view of the mural, and it was beautiful. The detail was incredible. It had pictures of their pre-school days. Helga bullying Arnold in fourth grade, and a drawing of Arnold kissing Helga's forehead and her melting at his touch.

Looking at all this made Rhonda rethink her rejection.

"I guess every couple deserves their moments." Rhonda said to herself and she walked out of the ally.

Behind the dumpster, Arnold and Helga sighed.

"Classmates." They stated.


	5. Reaction

**I always wonder what Arnold's inner thoughts to Helga's confession were. Here's my guess.**

**Reaction**

"Because, because maybe I don't hate as much as I thought, okay? I guess I kind of, sort of, like you a little. Heck, I guess you can say I like you a lot." She explained.

"You do? You did this for me?" He asked.

_I wonder if it was me she was talking about me that time I caught reciting some poetry at a picture._

"That's right hair boy, I mean, Crimany, what are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!?"

_Yep_

"Love?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"You heard me pal, I love you, LOVE YOU!"

_This is news_

"Who else do you think's been stalking you day and night!?"

_She stalks me!?_

"Building shrines to you in a closet"

_Okay?_

"Writing books of poems about you"

_Poems? I knew it!_

"Arnold I love you! I've always loved, ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football-head!"

_She was four when she first met me. Oh wait, she's loved me for five years!_

"From that moment and every moment since, I've lived for you, dreamed for you."

_I hope not, my dreams are not a nice place to be._

"Dreamed of the day that I could tell you my secret feelings!"

_Five years of boiled up feelings for me? I feel like she really cares for me._

"To grab you and kiss you!"

_Wait, what?_

"Oh come here you big lug!"

_SOMRTRHEWSFTHGFBGUGVVGGTFVGF GGFGGTFDSSDGHUJHBGGGG. Might as well enjoy it for a moment and close my eyes. _


	6. Crash

**One of the more depressing stories I will ever tell. Ends well.**

**Crash**

Arnold was carried out of Jamie-o's car by paramedics. It was just two minutes ago that a distracted driver hit the car on Arnold's side. Gerald was okay, but said he couldn't move his right arm, and Jamie-o was still awake, and was watching his brother's best friend being carried into an ambulance. Gerald looked across the street to see Helga with tears in her eyes.

When the crash happened only one block from P.S. 118, Helga and Phoebe were some of the first to arrive. Helga was frozen in her spot, she couldn't move. When she saw Arnold, this is what she saw.

Huge cuts on his right arm, a dark red stain on his bright-blue jeans. A gash on his face right under his left eye that went down to his mouth. Arnold's green eyes were now closed with red all over them. When Helga saw all this, she also saw the driver of the other car. The person responsible for her beloved's injuries. She ran to her and picked her up from where she was standing. Unlike Arnold, she had small cuts on her hands, but nothing more, until that moment.

"You did this! You're the one who should be in there!" Helga pointed to the ambulance. "Not my Arnold! Not my ARNOLD!" There was a dead silence and Helga was about to throw a punch at the lady, when there was a hand on her shoulder. Helga dropped the women and turned to see a paramedic.

"You can ride with him if you like." He said.

"I can?" Helga asked.

"Of course. Is your name Helga?" He asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's been asking for you, in his incautious state."

"He has?" By that time, they had arrived at the car. Helga climbed in and looked at her beloved. She couldn't stand seeing him like this. He looked so fragile, so broken, so not Arnold.

Helga started to tear up. When she looked at Arnold, she saw his eyes fluttering open. Red stained skin was replaced with glowing green.

"Arnold?"

"Hello, my love." He said.

Arnold's eyes closed again. When he opened them again, he was in a white room, with a serious head ache. He looked over at the only thing that wasn't white. He met pink.

"Good morning, football-head." Helga stated.

"Good morning, my love." Arnold smiled at Helga.

"Really? You love me?" She asked.

"Yes, I have always loved you, I just didn't know it." Arnold smiled, and so did Helga. Everything would be okay.

**So, what did you think? Review or PM me. I prefer PM's, but reviews are okay. This idea came from the story, 'I Will Remember You,' check it out! More one shots on the way!**


	7. Bows and Reflections

**Bows and Reflections**

As Helga walked out of the doors of P.S. 118, she noticed that the storm that was on the news was here and raining. She looked around and saw that Miriam wasn't there.

"Crimany Miriam. When I most need you, you're not here. Oh, well I better start for home." Helga stated to herself.

As she walked, she kept seeing her reflection in the puddles. Her signature pigtails were no longer up. Her pink dress was shocked, but her pink bow was still on her head, standing straight up like always. Suddenly, Helga started singing.

"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play, this part? Now I see if I'm truly to be myself, I would lose my beloved. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow, I cannot hide, who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Suddenly there was an umbrella over her.

"Hey Helga, you sing beautifully, and I still like your bow."

**This was originally written when I was twelve, so it's extremely predictable. More soon. R&R! **


	8. Argument

**Argument**

If anything, Arnold was the victim in their relationship. Helga would yell, he would take it. She would insult him, he would take it, but this time she went too far.

Arnold was walking with Helga to her home, when she heard screaming inside. It was Bob and Miriam. Helga sighed as she began to walk again. Arnold grabbed onto Helga's hand gently.

"Helga, would you like to stay at my house?" Arnold asked.

"Why? You don't think I can fend for myself?" She suddenly sounded angry.

"I was just offering…" He stated.

"I don't need your offerings, I'm fine by myself, now go back to that rundown shack and leave me be." She interrupted angrily.

"That rundown shack happens to be my home." He retorted.

"Yeah, well…" She suddenly stopped, and looked at her home, and heard the screaming again.

"I don't want us to become like that." Helga said, "I'm sorry Arnold, I just got ahead of myself. Could I still stay over?"

When she said all this, Arnold's face went from mad, to loving.

"Sure let's go." Arnold took her arm and walked to the boarding house.

"Just don't think this is an everyday thing football-head." She stated.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapters, I'm just in a rush right now, but I promise they will get better. R&R**


	9. Teaching

**Teaching**

"In 1914, a huge conflict started. What was that conflict named?"

"World war one." The class rang out.

Arnold smiled at his group of sixth graders. It had been three years since he graduated from the University of Minnesota (GO Gophers!), and got a bachelor's degree in history. He had been teaching at his old school (P.S. 118) for two years now. He was happy, with his wife and their beautiful little girl, Brigita.

"Right. Now what did it take to spark World War one?" Arnold stated, even in his class room he preferred for his students to call him by his first name.

A student raised his hand.

"Yes Zach." Arnold stated.

"The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand."

"That's right, now we have…" the bell rang, indicating the end of school.

Everyone began to stand up.

"Hey everyone!" Arnold suddenly shouted. "The test for tomorrow will be postponed, I will be gone tomorrow, and the sub will be here. You will be doing a study on the history of cinema. In other words, you'll be watch one of the best movies from my day, _The Avengers_."

Arnold's news was met with cheers.

"See you all on Wednesday. Have a nice day!" _I love my job._ Arnold thought to himself.

"Hello there, Mr. Shortman." Helga's voice rang behind him.

"Hello there, Mrs. Shortman." He stated in a sly voice.

"I dropped Brie off with Grandma and Grandpa, so we have the house all to ourselves." She stated, while playing with his tie.

_I really love my job!_

**Sorry for the long wait. This idea came from my future endeavors! R&R**


	10. Truth

Truth

Arnold had his parents back for two weeks, and he had a great time. The greatest thing that ever happened to him was when he found them. Yet, something was missing. A certain emotional connection. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was missing. Thinking about it hard, he came to a conclusion. What he saw written on that locket was not something he imagined. It told him the truth. It gave him a light to follow. Helga Pataki loved him.

Now that Arnold had this information, what would he do with it? He couldn't just go to her house, tell her he knew, and expect an instant relationship. Ha, ha, ha. Wait that could work, only not so forcefully. Wait, when she confessed to him, she said that she built shrines in a closet. He'll just pretend to trip and fall into her closet.

When Arnold got to the Pataki's, he expected Big Bob Pataki to answer, but instead it was Helga herself.

"ARNOLD! I mean… What are you doing here, football head?" She asked/ shouted.

"Hey Helga, I need to ask you something. Could we go up to your room and talk?" He asked.

"Sure. I mean, whatever floats your boat, football head." She stuttered.

They walked up to her room. When they got there, Arnold was surprised on how empty the place was. There was nothing except the bare essentials.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" Helga asked.

"Oh, well, I was…" That's when Arnold saw the closet door. He started to step forward and fell towards the door. When it opened he saw a statue, with a football on the top, with little brooms sticking out of it.

When he landed on the floor and looked at the shrine, and then back at Helga, who was blushing.

"So, you were telling the truth."


	11. Truth part 2

Truth Part 2 (Helga's perspective)

Helga quickly grasped Arnold by the arm and pulled him out of her closet, even though she knew that her secret was blown.

After getting him out of her closet, the two stood in silence.

"I guess you know now." Helga stated, breaking the silence.

"Kind of, I mean, why did you keep it a secret?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know. I guess, because, if I told you, then two things would happen. You'd freak out and never speck to me again, and everyone would make fun of me. That's why I never told you." Helga explained.

"Why did you treat me like that?" He asked.

"I figured negative attention is better than no attention at all."

Arnold gasped at that one. Being the sensitive, caring guy, Arnold is, tears began to threaten to roll down his eyes. He blinked hard to keep them back.

"Helga, I know we agreed never to speck of this again, but when I kissed you in the jungle, that wasn't because I was grateful, that was to express, a, um, a longing." Arnold explained.

"Longing?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I wanted that kind of…" Arnold put his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her around to face him. Helga saw the tears in Arnold's eyes that he was currently fighting.

"… contact, but I knew that, I only wanted it from you."

Helga's eyes widened. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her beloved almost saying that…

"Helga, I think I love you."

_Oh my GOD! YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!_

"I love you to, football head." Helga stated.

Arnold smiled.

Helga smiled to.

Finally, she told the truth.

**I know what you're all thinking, 'That wouldn't happen that fast.' Well I'm trying my best to put these stories up, but I have high school and stuff. Don't worry; I just wanted to add one of the more famous HA! Fanfiction plot lines up. This idea flew into my head when I was watching Hey Arnold on Netflix, and I was wondering, 'What would happen if Arnold discovered the shrines?' So I wrote what I think would happen. Gotta go!**

**-****Startrekfan2016**


	12. My random chapter cause its my story!

**My thought of what the crew of the Enterprise (Star Trek) if they were HA! Characters.**

**Captain Kirk- Arnold**

**Spock- Phoebe**

**Dr. McCoy: Stinky**

**Scotty- Harold**

**Uhura- Helga**

**Sulu- Mr. Simmons**

**Chekov- Rhonda**

**The guy that always gets killed- Eugene**

**TNG:**

**Captain Picard: Rhonda**

**Commander Riker: Arnold**

**Data: Stinky**

**Troi: Phoebe**

**La Forge: Sid**

**Crusher: Helga**

**Worf: Gerald**

**Wesley Crusher: Eugene (Cause I want Wesley to get into a terrible accident so I don't have to think about him anymore. He RUINED TNG!)**

**DS9:**

**Commander Sisko: Gerald**

**Major Kira: Helga **

**Chief O'Brian: Eugene (Cause O'Brian always gets hurts)**

**Dr. Bashier: Sid**

**Odo: Arnold**

**Dax: Phoebe**

**Quark: Rhonda (Just because I can)**

**Nog: Eugene (Cause I hate Nog!)***

**Jake: Eugene (Cause I hate Jake!)***

***These Two RUINED DS9 for me! I hate them both!**

**VOY**

**Captain Janeway: Helga**

**Commander Chacotay: Arnold**

**Torres: Phoebe**

**Tuvok: Sid**

**Paris: Gerald**

**Seven of nine: Rhonda ***

**Nelix: Harold**

**Kim: Eugene**

**The Doctor: Curly**

***7-9 ruined VOY for me!**

**ENT**

**Captain Archer: Arnold***

**T'pal: Phoebe***

**Trip: Gerald***

**Miles: Harold***

**Merryweather: Stinky***

**Sato: Helga***

**Dr. Phlox: Mr. Simmons***

***ALL these people RUINED ENT **


	13. New Look

New look

"Well, you like it?" Arnold asked.

"I do. It makes you look older and more sophisticated." Helga stated.

"Well if you want to look sophisticated at the age of fifteen, a beard is definitely the way to go." Arnold commented on the beard that he had been growing the past four days.

"You glad you took my advice to grow one?" Helga asked.

"Yes, I think you know me too well." Arnold stated.

"Too well huh? Well I think you know me too well." Helga stated playfully.

"Then I know what you're thinking." Arnold then took Helga in his arms and kissed her.

Then someone grunted behind them. They broke apart and turned around to see Miles staring at them with a knowing smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but dinner's ready." Miles stated, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, um, sure Dad we'll be right down." Arnold stated, embarrassed.

"Alright, oh by the way, nice beard." Miles complemented.

"Thanks Dad." Arnold stated, as his father left the room.

"You know it tickles." Helga stated.

"What?" Arnold stated.

"Your beard, it tickles." Helga smiled.

"I bet you're ticklish." Arnold smirked

"A little." Helga laughed.

The two kissed again.

Steela and Miles smiled as they thought of what was tacking those kids so long.

"Hey, maybe I should grow a beard." Miles stated.

Steela just looked at him with an annoyed look.

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	14. Embarrassing Situation

**I have noticed a lot of dramatic Hey Arnold! Stories so I decided to write a funny (If you think so) one-shot about our favorite blondes. WARNING CONTAINS: NUDITY (Not Descriptive) **

**Embarrassing Situation**

For the past two weeks Helga had been dying because of the extreme heat wave that was currently affecting all aspects of normal life. School was cancelled because of the heat wave, the last time that happened was when she was nine, she was currently fifteen. She couldn't watch TV because her TV short-circuited, and her cell phone, and her computer. She spent all morning writing poems about Arnold and now her right hand was sore. She just wanted some relief, but she didn't know where to go. Then she remembered the 'secret' pond phoebe and her found last year. The water was crystal clear, and there were no fish.

_But Helga your swimsuit is in the wash._ A voice stated inside her head.

"So?" She stated out load. Helga smirked and ran to the pond.

_A Few Minutes later._

Helga arrived at the pond and slipped out of her clothes, and drifted into the water. The cold water felt so good against her hot skin. She swam under an old dock when she heard someone walking across it. Her eyes went wide and she tried to hide herself.

_Crimany! I thought only Pheeps and I knew about this place!_

Then she heard a splash in the water. She didn't know who it was, all she knew was they were naked to, and there was only one of them. She waited to see him or her come up, when they did Helga gasped.

"ARNOLD!" Helga shouted accidently calling attention to herself.

"HELGA!" Arnold shouted back and he started to blush.

"What are you DOING here, Football-head?!" Helga asked/Shouted.

Arnold's eyes went wide and turned around trying not to look at her.

Helga didn't know what he was doing until she looked down. She came up a little too far. Helga went back down.

"This moment never happened?" Arnold suggested.

"Yeah." Helga stated.

The two then swam back to opposite sides of the shore and got their clothes back on. Helga met up with Arnold as he was walking off.

"So, football-head, how did you know about this place?" Helga asked.

"Gerald and I spotted it out. We thought only we knew about it." Arnold stated.

"So did Phoebe and I. You know I'm still very warm. Maybe you'd like to go for another dip?" Helga suggested.

Arnold looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I mean in our shorts, stupid." Helga laughed.

"Oh, um, sure." Arnold blushed.

They walked back to the pond and had a grand old time. Fully clothed,

For the most part.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
